bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Firebending
Firebending, or Kajimage (火事曲げ: Litterally meaning "Fire Bending"), is the pyrokinetic ability to control fire and is unique among the bending arts, as it is the only one in which the user can seemingly create their element. Firebending is practiced by the people of the Fire Nation, as well as the lesser known Sun Warriors on Nabari. Fire is the element of power, consisting of overpowering force tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires. However, the recently militaristic Fire Nation twisted this into Firebending being fueled by rage, hate, and anger. Firebending draws its power from the sun, and the first human Firebenders derived their Firebending techniques from the Dragons. Firebending is notable for its intensive attacking style and general lack of adequate defense moves, although some notable Firebenders utilize creative defensive moves like creating walls of fire and simultaneously blocking and shooting down incoming objects. Origin Firebending was originally learned from the sacred dragons that had once populated their land. The first people to learn from the Dragons were the Sun Warriors. In the remains of their once great civilization, Zuko and Aang discovered that Firebending represents energy and life, not rage and anger as the modern Fire Nation would have its citizens believe. Firebenders draw their power from the sun and other solar objects, such as comets. A solar eclipse has the potential to completely negate a Firebender's power, revealing a direct connection between the sun and Firebending. Additionally, after defeating Katara at the rise of the sun, during the Siege of the North, Zuko stated that she rose with the moon, but he rose with the sun, further emphasizing and demonstrating the sun's importance to Firebending. Firebenders are also said to draw power from volcanic energy and lightning, though this has never been seen. Fighting style Firebenders use their internal body heat as a source for their bending. This facet of Firebending is a sharp contrast to the other bending arts, which manipulate already present sources of their element, though Firebenders can also control or enhance flames nearby. Unlike other bending disciplines, Firebending has few defensive moves aside from blocking and dodging, although master Firebenders are able to create walls of fire to absorb incoming attacks or shoot down incoming projectiles. Firebending uses concentrated barrages of fire to overwhelm opponents before striking a fatal blow. Swift, whirling kicks and punches generate diverse shapes for offensive attacks. This strategy is probably what makes Firebending arguably the most suited to pro-bending out of all the bending arts. Firebending tactics and forms have required little modification for use in pro-bending, the most noticeable difference in the restriction on the use of prolonged fire streams. Nevertheless, quick flurries of kicks and punches allow a pro-bending Firebender to retain excellent mobility around the arena while simultaneously trying to push back the members of the opposing team. Circular motion also seems to be a crucial element to the skill as it seems to be a precession to "power up" and enhance the Firebender's flames. When creating lightning, the Firebenders often move their arms in slow, circular motions, similar to waterbenders but with more tension. As said before, Firebenders often use whirling kicks or punches to create arcs, or just to power their bending. According to Iroh, fire is the element of power. Firebending abilities Fireballs or "Fire-Jabs": A basic ability, jabs and punches produce miniature fireballs and missiles of flame. These can be charged up (refer to charged attacks) to create larger, slower bursts, or swiftly and repetitively fired to keep opponents off balance. Fire Streams: Another basic Firebending ability, Firebenders can shoot continuous streams of fire from their fingertips, fists, palms, or legs. These streams can be widened to create flame-thrower like techniques. Blazing Rings and Arcs: Spinning kicks or sweeping arm movements create rings and arcs to slice larger, more widely spaced, or evasive targets. Fire Bomb: Considered a short range attack, a Firebender can create a flame at the end of a limb, and thrust the flame down in an explosive burst. Fire Daggers: Creating blowtorch-like jets from the fist or fingertips to use as close range sword-like attacks. However, these lack the ability to actually block physical objects. Fire Whip: An extension of a fire stream, this continuous stream of flame can be utilized as a whip. Fire Blade: A more advanced version of a blazing arc, Firebenders can narrow their fire arcs to create thin blades of fire that they can launch at their opponents. Fire Lashes: An even further extension of the fire whip/stream, Firebenders can create a long lash of fire, and bring them down on their enemies, or create smaller, multiple lashes and envelop an area with fire. Fire Circle: A technique that creates a circle of fire that can be suspended in the air for an extended period of time. Shield of Fire: This creates a protective fire shield around the front of, or the whole body of, a Firebender that can deflect attacks and explosions. It may be a lesser version of the Wall of Flames. Heat Control: Certain advanced Firebenders appear to have the ability to control heat. Using this technique, Firebenders can heat a wide range of liquids, like water or tea, heat metal to scalding temperatures, or melt ice. Blocking fire: A skilled Firebender can defuse and extinguish an oncoming fire blast from another Firebender with a swift kick, jab, or defensive movement, allowing them to stop attacks. The Dancing Dragon: This Firebending form was learned from the sacred statues that were hidden atop the ancient civilization of the Sun Warriors. It involves a more fluid and natural form of Firebending. It is a simple, yet possibly very powerful Firebending form, as it also brings advantages for more skilled Firebenders. It is also one of the few Firebending techniques with defensive capabilities. There is a circular nature to the technique, which is unusual in Firebending; the only other known techniques to incorporate smooth, circular movements are the fire circle and lightning generation. Firebending Master Level Wall of Flames: One of Firebending's few defensive techniques, either a situated explosion or controlled inferno, this wall of concentrated flames acts as a barrier to incoming attacks. It may be a more powerful version of a fire shield. It not only protects against attacks, but when used right, can be used to stealthily escape from foes. Fire Pinwheel: A whirling disk of flame, capable of being used at long range. Charged Attacks: Certain Firebenders have been shown charging their attacks before releasing them, allowing them to create enormous blasts of fire. Fire Augmentation: Firebenders can also control the size and intensity of any nearby flames and can draw them in to manipulate them at will. Pressure Control: An advanced form of heat control, the Firebender superheats the air around him or her, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas which often has explosive implications. Jet Propulsion: Skilled Firebending masters are able to conjure huge amounts of flame to propel themselves at high speeds on the ground or through the air. Agni Kai Among Firebenders, or at least those of the upper-class, disputes of honor are settled by a challenge to an Agni Kai, or "fire duel", a traditional Firebender duel that is centuries old. Such a duel is conducted in an open-air arena, and it may be witnessed by spectators. The traditional time for an Agni Kai is sunset or sunrise, although it is not a requirement. While not an explicit condition, in the post-Sozin Fire Nation, Agni Kai have become almost exclusively duels to the death. The victor may spare the defeated, but it is generally looked upon as an act of weakness rather than generosity. The duel is traditionally fought bare-chested and the contestants may have one or more "seconds", i.e. people who stand around in that person's corner of the field and may attend to their champion before and after the duel, or bear them away in case they die fighting. The opening pose of an Agni Kai is squatting with back turned to the opponent. During this phase, both contestants traditionally wear a red-and-black shawl over their bare shoulders, which is dropped upon turning to face each other. It is considered dishonorable to attack from behind in an Agni Kai, especially for a defeated opponent who has been spared by the victor. Notable Agni Kais include Zuko's first public Agni Kai, against his father, the Agni Kai between Zuko and Zhao, and most notably the Comet-Enhanced Agni Kai between Zuko and Azula, which was fought for the right to the throne. Category:Jutsu Category:Majutsu Category:Gensomagejutsu